What The Master Wants
by PolterGlitch
Summary: Ruling the world is tough so the Master tasks his right hand man, Thomas Eichhorst to entertain him. After a drink and drugs binge which ensues a messy passionate night, a whole new world is opened up to him... Can Eichhorst satisfy all the Master's darkest desires? And will the Master finally learn what love is?
1. Chapter One - A Filthy Night

Chapter One - A Filthy Night

After the fall of New York and humanity, the Master had reached the pinnacle of his success. But this was unfortunate for him, as he had no new goals to strive for thus boredom consumed him. He spent the days and nights of nuclear winter staring out of the window wishing for something to occupy his mind, even if it were the simplest of things.

He reached out to his second in command, Thomas Eichhorst to help him on this endeavour, who was all too happy to embrace new tasks. He racked his brains trying to think of something new that the Master might enjoy. Being as old as he was, there weren't many things that he hadn't experienced. But then a light-bulb moment came to him: in all the time he had known him, never before had he seen him get high.

It was not difficult to find some illicit substances in the wasteland of the ruined city for him to tempt his lord, (if the Master was really that bored, surely he would be up for trying new things in the form of class A's?). Eichhorst had idolised and adored him for years, for him it would be a dream come true for them to get high together. He even began to fantasize that it could lead to something more...

The Master was stretched out on the couch in his exquisitely furnished penthouse lounge, equipped with a fully stocked bar, when Eichhorst appeared holding a cocktail glass full of a crimson liquid.

"What is this Thomas?" the Master asked raising a hairless eyebrow.

"Well Master... give it a go," Eichhorst smiled. "It is the night for trying new things."

The Master was unsure at first but Eichhorst had never let him down before and he trusted him. Without fear, he surrendered his lips and shot out his stinger to gulp the fluid from the glass. It took less than a second for his supernatural senses to decipher its ingredients: blood, vodka and Ecstasy. However he had no complaints; he had no immediate enemies to fear, if there was a time to let loose and let go of any woes or responsibility, it was now. And that is what he did, nodding approvingly at his Nazi butler as he downed the drink. A happy grin spread across Eichhorst's face.

The effects of the drug did not take long to kick in. He and Eichhorst laughed a little and instead of giving him orders and sending him out to work, the Master was desperate for him to stay with him in his penthouse for further chats and giggles.

"You can relax my great one, I will attend to everything," Eichhorst said slickly handing him another of the Ecstasy-vodka cocktails.

"As you wish Thomas," the Master slurred, his eyes rolling around like amber marbles in his head. He was happy to be free of any responsibility so he could relish the high. In all the centuries the ancient vampire had walked the earth, he had never dabbled in drugs and couldn't believe what he had been missing.

Eichhorst gazed at him adoringly. He had admired him for so long. Even back when he was human, he had always craved a strong leader to serve. And after seventy years, here he was, the right hand man to the ruler of every human, animal and strigoi. Every day he woke up and was thankful that he had been chosen as his second in command. The Master was everything he had ever dreamed of. Yet still he wanted more. For all his human life he had longed to taste desire but had never been blessed in such a way. Could the Master fulfil this craving?

The Master caught him looking at him and smiled. Fair play to Eichhorst, he never let him down and always delivered. Suddenly the effects of the substances from his last drink kicked in. It was slow at first but then an intense wave of euphoria surged through him, much more powerful than the first. He felt as though he needed to buckle up and strap in before he took off. Beads of sweat formed and rolled down his back so he slipped his coat off and unbuttoned the top of his shirt before he overheated.

Next, an overwhelming urge to hug his attractive smartly dressed German consumed him. Obeying the impulses, he jumped up, flung his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. Without knowing why, he took a deep breath to inhale his scent. Seconds later he questioned himself - why was he sniffing Eichhorst? - but when he couldn't find an answer, he decided to go with it. He did have a soft spot for his attentive servant. Eichhorst was taken by surprise; the Master was not usually one for physical contact, surely he wasn't coming on to him?

"I am so lucky to have someone as loyal and devoted as you. Thank you for this Thomas," he said.

"You are most welcome my lord," Eichhorst smiled at him. "I see you are enjoying the Ecstasy."

He slowly raised his arms to return the embrace, unsure of whether or not he should. A few moments passed and the Master continued to hold him so he boldly squeezed his waist and in return, the Master grinned and nuzzled his head into his shoulder.

His touch sent shivers down Eichhorst's spine and the feeling of the ever elusive desire filled him. His face was so close to him, his warm breath washed upon his neck... Did he want him to kiss him? All it would take was the turn of his head. Eichhorst had to use every ounce of his willpower to restrain himself. He did not want to make the first move. He had misunderstood the Master's intentions in the past and did not want to make the same mistake twice. There was always a chance he was misreading the signals and the Master could be fearsome - what if he turned down his advances? He was clearly as high as a kite; his affection was very uncharacteristic. He did not want to be later accused of taking advantage.

In the time Eichhorst took contemplating the issue, the Master released his hold on him and slumped back down on the couch. Eichhorst spotted a glint in his eyes that revealed a smouldering passion that he never knew existed but it seemed the opportunity to plant a kiss on him had passed. He could only hope that he gave in to his lust because he did not want to push him but judging by the smile spreading across his face, things were looking promising...

Many drinks (and a few more E's) later, the atmosphere in the Master's penthouse was chilled and relaxed. The drugs had worked wonders on him and he had loosened up to the point where he told Eichhorst that he could help himself to as many cocktails as he liked.

As a result, his sobriety had also been dented so he cheekily hijacked YouTube to select a bombardment of old Bonkers albums. The strigoi were intoxicated enough to embrace the cheesy happy hardcore music. Neither of them mentioned the elephant in the room - the hug and the lustful feelings it had stirred but it was obvious they had both felt something.

Eichhorst had been desperately besotted with the Master for decades and craved nothing more than to be closer to him but his reclusive nature meant any kind of relationship was out of bounds. What could he do to make him realise that nobody would go as far as he would to serve him? Given a chance, he could thrill him to his core. All he needed was the Master's permission.

Maybe it was the substances, but for some reason Eichhorst found his mind wandering to darker places than normal. He could serve him in ways he could never imagine...

Through the haze of booze and drugs, the Master sensed that Eichhorst was thinking about him - his gift of telepathy was a blessing and a curse. It was not the first time but now his desires seemed far more intense. His dreamy blue eyes were windows to a mind full of dark sexual fantasies. The Master had never been the slightest bit interested in lust or desire but now something in his subconscious was making him wonder: would it really be so bad to give Eichhorst what he had been craving for?

He moved closer to him and ran his long fingers down his cheek.

"You have been dreaming about me for a long time haven't you?" he asked.

"All I ever wanted to do is serve you. You are my world, I will do anything you ask," Eichhorst answered eagerly. The Master's touch alone sent shivers down his spine.

"Anything?" the Master smiled.

Something inside him had awakened. He wanted to test his loyal German's devotion and explore new things. Unbeknownst to Eichhorst, since the E's had kicked in, he had been fantasising too. And being the Master, his thoughts were on a whole other level of dark and depraved.

Eichhorst's jaw almost dropped when the Master finally succumbed and knelt on the floor to slowly and seductively peel off his shirt and trousers. He stared in disbelief. He desperately wanted to touch him, smother him with kisses but the shock had frozen him to the spot. The Master grinned, enjoying the stunned look on his face. Now completely naked, he lay flat on his back and motioned for him to come over. Eichhorst could hardly believe his luck and scampered across the floor to him.

"Take off your clothes and squat over me," he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

He hurriedly ripped off his suit and assumed the position, breathing hard. A vast array of emotions were surging through him; nerves being the primary one. What if he did not please his lord? What was it he wanted to do? Unfortunately, one of the downsides to being a strigoi was that they lacked the equipment for any sexual activities but he would have been perfectly happy with simply a kiss and cuddle. Should he lean in for the kiss he so desperately wanted?

The Master watched the conflict on his face. Clearly he wanted him but was terribly anxious. He clasped his hands on his thighs and softly squeezed as he gave him a smile to reassure him.

"I am ready to receive your infinite power," Eichhorst said.

"First, I want to receive some of yours," the Master whispered. "Take a shit on me."

"Excuse me?" Eichhorst raised an eyebrow, again the Master had taken him by surprise. Was he being serious?

"Do it!" the Master commanded sternly. "You said you would do anything!"

Eichhorst hesitated but the look in his fiery eyes told him that he meant it, "As you wish my lord..."

The drugs were making his stomach contents bubble anyway so it took little effort for him to explosively void his bowels all over the Master's chest. He had made an almighty mess; he could feel faeces clinging to his skin but on seeing the satisfied look on the Master's face absolved him of any anxiety or shame. He smiled, eagerly awaiting his response. He did not have to wait long. He shrieked at a sharp jolt from the snake-like stinger shooting from his mouth and thrusting itself full force up inside him. Now, any self consciousness he may have felt was long forgotten.

"Mein Meister es fuhlt sich so gut!" he slipped into his native tongue to praise him.

The stinger burrowed deeper, the Master curious as to how far it could go before Eichhorst submitted but he managed to take it all - and he loved every second of it. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he rocked back and forth, moaning in time with the thrusts. The Master continued, enjoying seeing Eichhorst in such euphoria then finished off by retrieving his stinger and tonguing his hole.

"Thank you my lord," Eichhorst gasped.

The Master was not done. He gripped his obedient servant by the neck, pinned him down on his back and mounted him, expecting the favour to be returned. Eichhorst grinned in approvall. The Master straddled his face and let out a stream of faecal matter into his gaping mouth. Eichhorst was in paradise. Neither cared about the mess they were making as they smeared excrement over the floor and on each other. In fact for them, it was a turn on. The trademark strigoi stench of ammonia that filled the room was like a sweet perfume to them. Eichhorst could hardly contain himself as he gripped the Master's legs with his soiled palms and slid his stinger inside him to explore every inch of his rectal cavity.

"Thomas... your talents really are invaluable to me..." he groaned orgasmically.

Unable to answer with his mouthful, Eichhorst squeezed his legs in appreciation. This was a dream come true for him. His only hang-up was that they lacked the body parts to do anything further. Maybe the Master, with his power could do something in the future to fix this, he thought to himself.

The passion lasted for many hours with Eichhorst reluctant to break away; he wanted this moment to last for eternity. Whilst the Master shared his enjoyment, the effects of the drink and drugs began to wear off and were replaced by a headache and a creeping sickly feeling in his stomach. The right place for an impending comedown was resting in his box, not having his asshole tongued for hours on end by his servant. Abruptly, he yanked Eichhorst's stinger out of his back passage and threw it at him.

"Thank you Thomas. I am going to bed," he said.

He retreated to his dark room and climbed into the dirt filled coffin he used to sleep in. Like Eichhorst, he too had wanted to do more - Eichhorst's touch and the feeling of his stinger inside him had stimulated him in ways he never thought possible. Exceedingly frustrated, he cursed his biology and tried to think of a resolution for next time. But first, he needed to recover from his first high. He curled up and was about to close the lid when his naked lover crawled in beside him with a grin spread ear to ear and eyes gooey with complete adoration.

"That was wunderbar my lord. Thank you for releasing your divine essences to me, you have made me so happy," Eichhorst said dreamily laying beside him and wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace.

To his surprise, the Master pulled away and jabbed him with his elbow for him to get out. As far as he was concerned, now that their sexual encounter was over, there was no need for Eichhorst to be so close to him. He wanted none of the emotional side and the last thing he needed when he had a headache was to listen to Eichhorst pouring his heart out about how much he adored him. Especially when he already knew.

"Get dressed. Do not let me see you in my bed again, you do not belong here," he snapped coldly, making sure he knew his place.

For a moment, Eichhorst's face fell as if his entire world had collapsed as self-doubt filled him once again but he quickly pulled himself together and did as he was told, only letting out his screams of rage and frustration when he was far out of earshot.


	2. Chapter Two - The Victim

Chapter 2 - The Victim

"Thomas!"

Eichhorst bolted up from his sleep as the Master's voice rang in his head. His dark voice sounded urgent.

"Yes my lord?"

"Come to me. I need your assistance immediately."

A week had passed since their last encounter and the Master had been keeping a low profile. Eichhorst had not seen him and had began to wonder if he regretted his actions and was avoiding him. He was thrilled that finally he had summoned him. Grinning like a maniac, he swiftly freshened up, made sure he looked absolutely perfect and headed to the penthouse.

"You called for me, great one?" he entered the Master's chambers to see him with his back turned gazing out of the window. "How can I help?"

He turned when he heard his voice and an infinitely pleased smile spread across his face.

"Come forth my child, I will show you," the Master answered, unable to tame his smug grin.

Eichhorst obeyed, his curiosity piqued; the Master always found new ways to amaze. He pulled him closer and took hold of his wrist to guide him to his crotch where a massive erection could be felt beneath his clothes.

"It took some doing but I managed to regain some of the human parts for this body. I am sure we can make good use of them," he whispered seductively in his ear.

"I see... Well Master, I can help you with that, if I may..." Eichhorst trailed off and sank to his knees.

The Master gripped his hair and pulled his head back, "Patience Thomas! I will let you attend to my needs soon but first I have a task for you. Find me a female human. A strong feisty one... so I can break her."

Eichhorst smiled, "I know just the person..."

Whilst Eichhorst attended to his duties, the Master amused himself by stretching out on the couch to drink blood cocktails (laced with booze of course) and play with his new toy. He wondered how he had spent his thousands of years absent of genitals and cursed the one disadvantage of being a strigoi overlord. There were centuries of making up to do! He unzipped his fly and unleashed his huge rock hard cock; it wouldn't hurt to try it out before his prey arrived, he thought to himself as he proceeded to pump.

The fact that he was in full view of his two bodyguards did not bother him. In fact, it amused him: the embarrassed look on their faces and the way they shifted uncomfortably as they pondered where to put their eyes. Shame was an emotion the Master did not feel. His tugging intensified. Already, he felt the heat building up within his loins. He let his head roll back and a drawn out moan escape him. Out of the corner of his eye, his bodyguard twitched and sharply faced away; clearly feeling more and more uneasy. The other clasped his hand over his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his smirk. Moments later, he felt a hot orgasmic wave surging through his body down to his nether regions and out through his jerking cock, sending streams of cum spurting out like a fountain all over himself. He was covered. He sat up and raised his hand, which was dripping with white goo, to motion for his guard to come to him, the one who was the most distressed.

"Bring me one of Thomas's shirts. I need something to wipe this in," he ordered.

Knowing Eichhorst's level of perversity and his intense infatuation with him, it would please him.

Meanwhile, Councilwoman Justin Faraldo did not take kindly to the Nazi strigoi breaking into her apartment, slapping a chloroform covered rag over her face and shoving a bag over her head. She fought him; scratching and biting but was powerless to stop the effects of the drug taking hold.

"Do not resist, my dear, you are blessed. The Master has a plan for you," were the ominous last words she heard as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The stench of ammonia mixed with sweat and stale alcohol assaulted Justine's nostrils the second she opened her eyes, and she knew what was coming would not be pleasant. She hated the strigoi with a passion and had made it her mission to eradicate them from the city, even though they had already won. Eichhorst tore the bag from her head to reveal the Master, sitting smugly on the couch before her.

"Councilwoman!" he grinned rubbing his hands together eagerly once he realised that Eichhorst had brought him one of his arch enemies. "We meet at last. I want to make a bargain with you."

Justine recoiled in horror as he leaned in towards her. Not only was he visibly drunk but his shirt and trousers were undone and covered in what appeared to be cum stains.

"I'd never bargain with you filthy bastards," she said defiantly. She attempted to get to her feet, only for Eichhorst to push her back down.

"Foolish woman, don't you know that it is a great honour to serve the Master?!" he yelled (he would have given his right arm to be in her position).

The Master took a big gulp of his Bloody Mary and continued, "You are a powerful human but tonight you belong to me. For twenty-four hours you will do everything I ask in exchange for your life."

Justine scowled and recoiled in horror at the sight of his stinger sucking up the fluids from the glass, "No. I refuse. You creatures disgust me. I would rather die."

Enraged by her defiance, the Master stood up and gave her a firm backhander across the face. His six inch talons ripped through her skin sending blood and tears dribbling down her cheeks. It pleased him greatly to see her like this. Already, the once proud woman was dishevelled; her make-up smeared and smart business suit ripped.

"You will do as I say because I could easily drink you, turn you and I will possess all of your free will," he said superiorly. He would rather have not gone down this route because he wanted to see her squirm but his threats did the trick.

Justine hesitated and looked at him despairingly. If she did not give him what he wanted, he would take it anyway. At least if she did whatever he wanted willingly, there was a slim chance he would let her go. All she could do was hold on to that chance.

"Fine," she said after a little hesitation. "I will do it but you must swear to me that you will keep your word."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the Master said impatiently, knowing full well that he would not. He turned to Eichhorst. "Thomas bring us some drinks and have one for yourself! Get some music on. Councilwoman, come and sit next to me. We can get to know each other better. Now this party can begin!"

He extended his hand to pull her onto the couch but could not take his longing eyes off the crimson liquid oozing from the claw marks he had created. His vampiric thirst for blood was strong and coupled with his ferocious awakened sexual appetite, he was a force to be feared.

Justine sat trembling on the edge of her seat, beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead. Her big blue eyes were wide with terror; never before had she encountered a strigoi as diabolical and depraved as this. Her fear made the beast between his legs stir; the power he had over her was the ultimate turn on. Much more so than Eichhorst's lovestruck adoration, although that was great for massaging his ego. To have the two of them together was a perfect recipe for feeding all his needs, just as long as Eichhorst kept his jealous under control.

Justine kept her eyes locked onto his face, trying with every fibre of her being to ignore the huge bulge in his pants and abnormally long clawed fingers edging towards her. He clamped one hand on her leg and the other on the back of her neck to tilt her head back.

"Let me clean those cuts up for you," he purred leaning closer.

Justine could not disguise her cringing at the sensation of his rough tongue slithering through her open wound to lap up the blood. The only small mercy was that it was his tongue and not the six foot stinger he would normally use to drain his victims. The Master wanted to keep her human... for now at least.

Eichhorst watched from the bar, his brow lowered into a scowl. His terribly envy was beginning to rear its ugly head. He could not fathom why the Master was chasing after a human, who did not appreciate him when he was willing to do anything for him and worship him until the end of time. Being picked up and dropped had hurt him, especially after all he had done.

He made Justine a foul tasting house vodka and coke and the Master another extra strong Bloody Mary (with real blood) then took a few shots of schnapps for himself to numb the growing pain in his heart.

He stood in front of them for a few moments hoping the Master would break away and acknowledge him but he was completely engrossed in burrowing his tongue into Justine's cheek. Her knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the couch so hard with an unprecedented fear. Unable to contain his rage anymore, he slammed the drinks noisily on the table in front of them, which startled the Master and made him jump. He slowly turned his head to glare at him as Justine let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Something troubling you Thomas?" he snarled.

"She is not worthy of you Master! She is nothing but an ungrateful whore! Why are you wasting your time with her?" Eichhorst cried hysterically.

The Master groaned loudly and rolled his eyes, "Your constant questioning is tedious. And I was going to let you join in! You could have shared this glory but as always Thomas, your insolence has hindered you! Disturb me again and I will snap your neck."

Eichhorst retreated back to the bar to drown his sorrows. His interruption had been annoying but the Master did enjoy teasing him. He would call upon his loyal servant later. But back to Justine, who's face was now dripping with his saliva. The Master slid his arm back around her as his gaze followed a strand of drool falling from her chin onto her cleavage, which was on show beautifully with her lowcut top. Her large breasts rippled as her trembling intensified. Justine was unsure which was creepier – his hungry stare or the unwanted tonguing of her face.

He tore her blouse open in an explosion of buttons to reveal her pert E cup breasts clad in a black lace bra. They were simply begging to be groped. Mesmerized, he released his clutch from her thigh and obliged. What was her pain threshold like? Low, he discovered when he squeezed and made her wince. He twisted her curled blonde hair around his fingers and slowly pulled her head back to expose more of her pale neck. His strigoi impulses told him to tear into her throat and drink from her but for now his lustful urges were stronger. A mixture of emotions surged through Justine from fear when he taunted her with his stinger to relief at his lips seductively kissing her instead. To her surprise, the combination of pain and pleasure was arousing.

"Do you want to feel my power?" he whispered.

Justine gave a nervous nod, anything to avoid his violent temper, and allowed him to guide her hand to his enlarged crotch. His flies were undone but his sold erection was still contained in his She was reluctant to touch it; her fear was still too strong. A little gentle persuasion was needed. That was no problem for the Master; he had the white. His blood had the power to heal any wounds or disease and his cum would do not only that but provide an out of this world orgasm too. However, she would have to work for it – he did not release his divine essence to just anybody. However, he would allow her a short break to drink some of her vodka (and hopefully relax a little) before he toyed with her any further. Plus he wanted to check on the overly emotional Eichhorst.

He found him slumped over the bar sobbing like a baby into a rapidly depleting bottle of peach schnapps.

"Why have you forsaken me?" he blubbed.

"Because your neediness irritates the fuck out of me," the Master answered flatly as he snatched the booze from him.

"Are you going to snap my neck?" Eichhorst continued to sob.

"No! I need you too much," the Master shot back impatiently. "You know you are my favourite, I have told you many times. Need I remind you that I let you eat my shit? Nobody else has had that honour!"

The corner of Eichhorst's lips turned into a perverse smile at the fond memory.

"That's better. Show me you are loyal to me no matter what I do and promise you will never show off like a spoiled child again," the Master said.

"Yes Master, my apologies," Eichhorst composed himself and affectionately fondled his hand.

The Master begrudgingly allowed him to kiss him then retrieved the shirt he had used earlier as a wank rank.

"Here you go. I left a special gift just for you. When I did this I assure you, I was thinking of you."

Eichhorst snatched it eagerly, his enhanced strigoi sense of smell picking up the scent of cum. It would be enough to lift his spirits and quash his rebellious behaviour for now. The Master wanted him in good form for when he summoned him later.

Thankfully, Eichhorst's meltdown did nothing to diminish his lust when he rejoined Justine on the couch. It pleased him that she had made no attempt to cover her chest so her voluptuous bosoms were still on display – she had been too busy caning her drink to make her ordeal more bearable). Was she finally ready to submit to him? It was time he put her devotion to the test by ramping things up a notch.

"Councilwoman, prove your worth to me," he ordered.

Justine looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. Her hesitation cost her the spot on the couch and the Master launched into action by grabbing a fistful of her hair and hurling her savagely to the floor.

"Show me everything you've got! Remember, your sole purpose for living is to serve me!"

Justine did not take kindly to being thrown around and rose up in defiance. It seemed the brief interlude with Eichhorst had caused some of her fire to return.

He put his feet up on the free space on the couch to relax and enjoy his cocktail while he watched Justine strip. She clumsily fumbled with the fastenings on her trousers and pulled them down, trying hard not to break his intimidating stare. She wore a matching black thong, which at first she was reluctant to take off until the Master poked the tip of his stinger through his lips to remind her that her soul was at stake. Giving him her dignity was a much better option. She was neatly trimmed and well groomed. The Master smirked and licked his lips – he was impressed. For a woman in her forties, she had an incredibly attractive body and curves in all the right places. His raging erection ached for her quivering lips. Once every item of clothing was removed, she got down on her knees, finally embracing her role as his slave.

"Come here and receive me, my beautiful whore," he beamed, flipping his legs back off the couch and spreading them.

She crawled slowly toward him on all fours, trying so hard not to cry... and failing miserably. If she only knew what awaited her, she would have been pleasantly surprised.

She knew what he wanted so got to work in pulling his black silk boxers down to reveal his throbbing twelve-inch cock. She gulped nervously as visions of her choking on it flashed into her mind. The Master was eager and had no time for hesitation. It was his first sexual encounter of this kind but with all the souls he had devoured and his knowledge of human behaviour, he knew what to expect. His fist closed around her hair, now tangled and wild, and gave her head a firm tug. Justine closed her eyes and opened wide for him to slide in as much as he could fit, which amounted to around nine inches. It was enough to satisfy him, his glowing amber eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Councilwoman... your talents are... eh... fuck," he mumbled dreamily, not even having the mental capacity to string a sentence together.

Her tongue slipped rhythmically up and down his shaft then circled the tip, sending shudders through his entire body. Justine had obviously had a lot of experience; she knew all the right spots to tickle. Justine had been making the effort so he would cum quickly. She peered up at his face on hearing him softly moan and was pleased that she was satisfying him. His face was awash with pure ecstasy, which far surpassed any drug. He caught her peeking so cradled her head to playfully twiddle her hair and gently guide her up and down. It came as a shock to her when she felt sparks of enjoyment within. For a moment, she forgot she was going down on her nemesis. His breathing quickened, he was well on his way to ejaculating.

"I want you to swallow... every drop," he panted. "I am going to bless you with my special white. Soon. Keep going."

He concentrated hard not to blow his load; he felt his right hand man should share his moment. He brought his knees up and clamped his legs over her back, locking her into their embrace. Although now she was in no hurry to get away. Her heart was racing. He was leaking pre-cum heavily and she eagerly gulped it down. His sweet taste gave her goosebumps all over.

"Thomas! Come here and bare witness!" the Master called over to Eichhorst.

Eichhorst was oblivious. He was sat at the bar with his palms over his face and headphones stuffed into his ears to block out what was going on. He couldn't stand to see the object of his desires with somebody else.

When he didn't answer, he turned back to Justine and softly scratched the back of her head with his heinous long talons and told her, "Go faster..."

He helped her along, taking hold of her hair again with the intention of ramming his whole twelve inches when he came. She would thank him afterwards.

"Thomas!" he yelled louder when his usually obedient servant didn't come. Surely he would not have the gall to ignore him? He did not want to waste his energy communicating with him telepathically. All his focus was on the impending explosion.

"Thomas Eichhorst you stupid degenerate! Get your Nazi ass here immediately!" he bellowed one last time at the top of his voice.

Eichhorst heard him faintly over the sound of the cheesy 90s music blaring in his ears but took the decision to pretend that he did not. He didn't trust himself not to murder Justine in a jealous rage.

She scratched at the Master's legs, bringing his attention back to her bobbing head, where it belonged. She could not fathom why he wanted to involve him anyway when he was obviously loving her sucking his dick so much. The Master made a brief mental note to make him pay later then looked down on Justine.

"Harder," he said through gritted teeth as he tightened his grip on her hair.

She obeyed and sucked with all her might as if pulling the payload up from within. He moaned, curled his toes and squirmed rhythmically as he heated up inside. Any moment now...

Justine felt his pulsing cock twitch and readied herself but nothing could have prepared her for him grabbing her head and forcing her down with phenomenal strength. Taken completely by surprise, she choked and gagged on the monster cock being rammed deep down her throat as the hot liquid squirted inside her. The Master erupted what seemed like bucket loads of cum then abruptly pulled out, clamped his hand on her chin so she couldn't spit and just to make sure, he pushed her head back. Her eyes streamed and her stomach contorted as she retched but the unpleasantness only lasted a matter of moments before the otherworldly powers of the white kicked in.

A warm radiant glow shone through her skin and wave of total euphoria descended that was comparable to one hundred full body orgasms. Her heart raced and she felt healthy and energised, so much so that she could not stop an euphoric cry escaping her. Her eyes darted to the Master's face and for a brief moment she felt a little embarrassed but he smiled at her with a look of contentment on his face that matched hers. Both were surprised at how well things had turned out. Justine had earned her right to be back on the sofa. He patted the seat next to him and she eagerly rejoined him.

"I knew you would enjoy it Justine," he said leaning in toward her. "And I have plenty of stamina for more..."

He planted a lingering kiss on her lips and placed his hand between her thighs. She was wet, clearly hungry for his dick to be inside her. The night was still young...


	3. Chapter Three - Best of Both

Chapter Three - Best of Both

Justine rubbed her aching face tenderly, the humongous demon cock she had deep throated had brought about some lockjaw so the Master let her relax in the penthouse and told her to make herself comfortable. He wanted to keep her close and look after her because something told him that her blowjob talents were the tip of the sexual exploitation iceberg. He wanted to ravage every inch of her body and penetrate all her orifices. Such fun was to be had..

However, Eichhorst had to be dealt with. He was in disbelief that his number one had blatantly ignored him! Downing a bottle of Goldwasser, Germany's premier brandy and knocking back shot after shot of schnapps was not an adequate excuse. He found him slumped on the floor behind the bar looking a total mess with his tie undone and shirt hanging out.

"Thomas! We need to have words," the Master leaned over the bar and snapped at him.

Eichhorst paid him no attention - the cheeky Nazi was wearing headphones! Infuriated by his sheer nerve, he reached out and savagely ripped them from his ears.

"What are you listening to that is more important than me?"

He put the bud to his ear and dismayed... Steps. Had Eichhorst really sunk so low? What had happened to his favourite servant? It pained him to see him broken this way, he did value him a great deal. Maybe his teasing had been a bit thoughtless so he decided to do some making up. Eichhorst looked up at him with blue eyes brimming with sadness, "I am sorry Master but I have absolutely no interest in seeing you fornicating with that lowlife human," he said glumly.

"I know but you are more than welcome to share her with me and believe me, she has good uses," he said, (his mood was still elevated from his earlier orgasm), and he spoke with more compassion than normal, "You'll always be my number one. I would be lost without you. I'll give you everything you desire... I know you want to touch me don't you?"

He came around the bar and crouched down, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. Eichhorst had to admit his lord looked very alluring with his skewhiff tie and unbuttoned shirt and flies. He'd put all his responsibilities to one side and was letting loose for his inner beast to be free. There were thousands of years repressed sexual desire desperate to escape and Eichhorst was ready to embrace them all. But his jealousy was very difficult to shake.

"I saw you kiss her," he said with his eyes to the floor.

The Master crawled seductively towards him and lay down next to him.

"I didn't kiss her the way I am going to kiss you," he reassured him.

He put his hand on the back of his head as he locked his open mouth against his. He rubbed his body along his side so Eichhorst would feel his erection coming to life and digging into his leg. It was as hard as steel and already looking for its next victim. His sexual horizons were rapidly expanding now. He wanted to try everything with everyone – humans, demons, beasts, inanimate objects... Eichhorst did not need much persuading and kissed him back hard and passionately. The Master embraced him – he ached to enjoy his servant. His head was clouded full of fierce desires to be inside him.

They slowly undressed each other, delicately peeling off the other's clothing whilst their tongues entwined together. Once they were both naked, Eichhorst looked down in admiration (and a little fear) at the Master's enormous cock, which was way out of proportion to his slim body.

"You see how hard I am for you," the Master smiled at him. "Show me what you want to do to me. Make me cum Thomas."

Eichhorst relished taking charge and began by moving his lustful lips lower and showering his neck with his soft kisses. The Master quivered at his touch, his lips were smooth and elegant against his skin. Eichhorst's hands wandered up to his face and affectionately stroked his cheeks while his forefingers playfully fondled his pointed strigoi ears. He responded by lovingly cradling his head and running his fingers through his silver hair. Everything was going perfectly until he was distracted by a sudden urge to pee and he cursed himself for drinking so many cocktails. At first he tried to ignore it but soon he found himself squirming and knew he had to do something soon before he wet himself. Rather than break up their embrace he whispered in Eichhorst's ear,

"Let me stick my dick in you for you to enjoy. I will fill you full of piss and you can feel it run down your legs as I fuck you, then I will lick you dry. I can keep you going with whatever turns you on. I want to prove to you how important you are to me."

It was not what Eichhorst was expecting but he agreed wholeheartedly and eagerly got to his hands and knees. His eyes bulged when the Master thrust his cock inside him, having no time to lube him up. He had not anticipated how large he would be and being a little inexperienced himself, it came as a shock to him. But he soon got used to it as the walls of his rectum hugged the massive beast within him and a joyful smile spread across his face. Despite desperately needing to go to the toilet, the Master was still rock hard. He breathed a long sigh of relief when he emptied his full bladder into Eichhorst's ass. The hot pee flurrying down his shaft replaced the uncomfortable twinges and was infinitely soothing.

"You really are exquisite my lord," Eichhorst said happily. The Master's golden offerings felt warm and strangely comforting. He was thrilled that he was relaxed enough to let himself go for him.

The Master immediately began thrusting, grasping his shoulders to get him in time with his movements so that he received maximum penetration. Eichhorst's increasingly loud moans coupled with the sound of piss sploshing and splattering back out onto the floor was extremely erotic to him. His ass was wonderfully tight, especially compared with the size of the huge cock pounding him. For Eichhorst it was a dance between pain and pleasure as his G-spot was battered. He was thankful of his supernatural tolerance to pain. The Master thrusts quickened as he slapped his cheeks hard enough to leave hand prints. He felt proud to have marked his special servant and he was discovering that he liked it rough. Another kink he could add to his ever growing perverted list...

Eichhorst's vocals had now switched to pained whimpers that were making his cum bubble to the surface.

"Are you ready to feel my glory?" the Master asked excitedly giving him one more slap.

"Yes my lord," Eichhorst tried to hide his wincing as his fingers curled.

Whilst he was overjoyed that the Master was enjoying himself, his ass was beginning to get a little sore. However he was still more than happy with the experience; finally his greatest desire had come true and he had bedded the love of his life.

Eichhorst let out a squeal as he gripped his hips and dug his talons in to unleash every drop of cum from his balls. He felt the hot fluids squirting inside him and like Justine, felt the same orgasmic jolts surging through his body.

"Wow... Master," he cried, taken by surprise.

"I'm glad you like my special white," he smiled at him as he pulled out.

Eichhorst sank to the floor and lay flat, needing a few moments to compose himself.

"Yes, great one, I am eternally grateful," he panted.

The Master looked down at him feeling very pleased with himself. Eichhorst radiated a glorious after-sex glow. His legs were glistening with piss so the Master got to work at lapping at his skin to dry him off just as he had promised. His ravaged ass held the elixir of pee and cum, which he sucked out with his stinger, much to Eichhorst's delight. He had done well in serving his Master and had enjoyed being humiliated just as much as the Master had loved dominating him. Eichhorst prided himself in being his most loyal servant. There were no duties he would not perform, even if it meant becoming his own personal toilet.

"I am going for a bath, my lord," he smiled at him. He still had a whiff of pee about him and his sore ass craved some recovery time. "Would you like to join me? I can scrub your back for you."

The Master was still hungry for more, something different, and his mind drifted to Justine...

"You relax and enjoy, I'll be along soon, I have some things I need to attend to," he said.

Eichhorst fought the urge to ask him what things or why he wouldn't come now and instead murmured as he headed for the door, "I love you."

He gazed longingly over his shoulder at him, willing him to say it back.

His declaration fell on deaf ears as the Master turned his back on him. He pulled his jacket and underwear back on then perched on a barstool and poured himself a drink. He took a large gulp and sat back with a perverted expression on his face. Eichhorst's festering insecurities crept up on him and he wondered if he was even thinking about him any more. He was probably thinking about fucking that loathsome human. The love they had shared was bittersweet for the Master would never harbour the same intense feelings as he did. To him, he would never be anything more than a servant and at most, a plaything. Eichhorst felt pangs of heartache clawing through his soul. He turned away to hide the tears spilling from his eyes and retreated for a long soak in the tub.

Justine was waiting for her Master with big blue eyes wide with lust. She held a throw teasingly over her naked body and shot him a mischievous grin.

"Master... maybe I was wrong about you," she confessed.

The Master smiled and sat down next to her. The white had done the trick.

"Wait until you feel my cock inside you, then you will see how wrong you were."

He leaned in, ripped the throw from her and kissed her hard, their lips locked together in passion. His hand slithered down to between her thighs where he found her clit, which was begging for his touch. She squeezed his shoulders to tell him he was doing a good job when his forefinger began tenderly circling. He could hear her heart beat quickening as he slid his long middle finger inside her pussy. Her eyes were closed, lost in his orgasmic touch.

"I know you want me" he said, kissing her neck. "Tell me how much."

"Yes Master, I really want you, I want to feel you cum inside me," Justine sighed.

"I can do that for you, my beautiful whore."

He could feel her juices running down his finger; she was soaking.

His cock was craving to be caressed by her sopping cunt. She hungrily swallowed it up and let out a gasp, opening up her soul to him as he pounded her. He held onto her breasts while he thrust his hips, ramming his member as far inside her as possible. She was happy to let him in, exposing all of her being to him. Her ever-growing moisture eased him into slipping smoothly in and out.

"Master!" she cried.

He grinned and gave her a playful slap across the face, "That's right. Behold my power!"

Justine curled her legs around his shoulders and craned her back, allowing him to burrow deeper. He jerked his cock upwards and her uncontrollable squealing told him he had found her G-spot. Her vaginal walls tightened and spasmed, drowning his hungry beast in a sea of cum.

The Master felt equally satisfied – his sexual talents had conquered her fear, broken her tough exterior and thrilled her to the core.

"Fuck yes! More! More!" she screamed in delight.

"Of course my love," he obliged. He was yet to cum himself.

The glorious moisture of her pussy soaked him, exciting him to the point where he was about to cum too but he held back. He wanted to feel her twitching orgasm again. She took him by surprise by showing her dominant side; grabbing his sides and flipping him onto his back so that she was straddled on top of him. It put him in a perfect position to gaze up at her bouncing breasts and place his thumb on her clit as she majestically glided up and down his throbbing cock.

Her pussy squeezed him appreciatively and once again he was awash with her juices as she gasped euphorically,

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming. Oh Master..."

The Master ran his hands down her curvy body and rested on her buttocks. Pleasure surged through him and the world shrank as if they were the only two in it as they simultaneously came. Their liquid pleasure collided, washing beautifully over the Master's shaft and dribbling out onto his hairless crotch. Her eyes locked onto his as she smoothed the back of his head and brought him in for a kiss.

"I am glad I brought you pleasure," he said, softly planting his lips on hers.

He pulled out and lay next to her, securing her in a gentle spooning position. Finally, he felt satisfied, he and his cock had had a busy night. He cuddled Justine showing tenderness he never knew he had, until she fell asleep in his arms. He could not sleep next to her on the sofa, he needed the security of his box.

He ordered his two bodyguards (who were both traumatized from what they had witnessed throughout the day) that Justine was not to leave the penthouse and that they were to give her everything she needed for a comfortable stay and to make herself beautiful for their next encounter.

Tucking a blanket over her, he got dressed and went back to the bar for a cheeky nightcap. A slightly drunken Eichhorst was waiting for him in his bathrobe. It seemed the time for him to have his back scrubbed by him had been and gone. Not to worry, being a strigoi he was not big on cleanliness and he enjoyed the perverse scent of his partners' sweat and bodily fluids on his body.

The Master was unsure as to whom he enjoyed the most – their talents were both exquisite in different ways. Of course, if he had to pick, it would always be his loyal Eichhorst. They had shared many a good time over the years, plotting the fall of mankind and the like. But the Master could not limit himself to one lover, not when he had his bisexuality to embrace, and not to mention he was incapable of feeling love. Why have love when he could have sex?

"Good evening, my lord," Eichhorst said handing him a cocktail. "I trust you have finished attending to the things you mentioned."

The Master sensed a tang of bitterness in his voice and sighed, not even dignifying him a response. He sipped his drink and looked across the bar at him. Eichhorst tried to avoid his penetrating gaze and peered into the bottom of his glass but it was obvious that he had been crying. It was frustrating – why could he not just enjoy the fun they had? He longed for him to feel alive with a sexual charge the same way he did. Of course, the downfall of being a regular strigoi meant he could not enjoy the same perks as he did, the main one being his own love muscle between his legs. He supposed some jealousy was understandable... The cogs in his mind began to turn... Perhaps if he gave him a gift?

"Pass me your glass. I am going to give you some of the white. I know the pain in your ass is troubling you," he said, having noticed Eichhorst's reluctance to sit down.

"Thank you. I did not expect you to be so huge Master."

He watched him prick his finger with his beastly talon and squeeze his essence into his drink. Unbeknownst to him, his and Justine's cum was also under his nails and discreetly slipped in with the concoction. Nevertheless, Eichhorst eagerly gulped it down in one go, his stinger draining every last droplet.

"I think I am going to bed once I have finished this. I am tired. Would you like to sleep next to me in the box?" the Master smiled slickly at him.

He would be useful if he awoke with any sexual urges, or simply if he needed to go to the toilet. Plus he wanted to see his reaction the next morning and discovered the surprise gift he had given him.

They settled in the Master's dirt filled coffin to fall into sleep with Eichhorst nuzzling into his armpit and resting his head on his chest. The Master reminded him how lucky he was – none of his spawn had ever had the honour of sleeping next to him. Eichhorst fell asleep first with a dopey besotted look on his face, his jealousy was temporarily quashed again. The Master put his arm around him and pulled him closer so that his body was pressed against his. He wanted to feel his gift growing...


	4. Chapter Four - The Master's Gift

Chapter Four - The Master's Gift

It took the Master many hours to doze off to sleep. Eichhorst slept soundly cuddled up to him, purring peacefully with cute little snores but that was not what kept him up. His mind was awash with all sorts of feelings he had never felt before in all his thousands of years... Seeing Eichhorst happy gave him a warm fulfilling glow... as did the surprised look on Justine's face when he had pumped her throat full of strigoi cum. The Master found himself in turmoil... perhaps there was more to life than world domination?

Giving people pleasure aroused him... however he was unsure whether driving the fear into lesser beings turned him on more...

He had only been in slumber for a couple of hours when he was pleasantly woken by the German nibbling lasciviously on his neck. Eichhorst had a grin spread across his face as if he had eaten a banana sideways.

"Good morning Thomas," he smiled back at him.

The Master could feel his newly developed erection so grabbed his waist to thrust him on top of him and embellish all his naked glory.

"I trust you like your new gift?"

"Yes Master," Eichhorst answered like a giddy schoolgirl. "I really cannot thank you enough. You are divine."

The Master massaged his hips with his thumbs and grinned at him. His stinger protruded and playfully rubbed his shaft. Eichhorst edged his crotch closer to him and the Master allowed him into his mouth. It seemed only fair that he should taste him first; it was most definitely what Eichhorst would have wanted. The Master could take him into his throat without any difficulty and began sucking and running his teeth along his member. The glint in his eye told Eichhorst he was testing out how much pain he could tolerate. He gave an approving moan – he liked it, even more so when the Master slipped a cheeky finger into his ass. Everything was going perfectly until Eichhorst uttered the three words the Master loathed:

"I love you," he sighed adoringly. "I love you so much..."

The Master gave an internal groan. He cared about Eichhorst a great deal but love was still something that was alien to him and he was beginning to resent him constantly pressuring him to say it back. Wasn't the fact that he was sucking his dick enough for him? The fact that he had even blessed him with a dick in the first place!

He did not let him see his displeasure but his hard-on was deflating. Eichhorst was quite the opposite; he could feel him jerking in his mouth.

"I'm going to cum my lord," he panted, almost as if asking permission.

And he did, unloading his own white straight into the back of the Master's mouth who greedily gulped the hot salty liquid down. It was over in less than two minutes, the Master wondered if his blowjob skills were truly exceptional or if Eichhorst was simply a very quick finisher. He sat up abruptly, ignoring him leaning in for a kiss.

"Can I do anything for you?" he asked pawing at him.

"Yes. Food I am starving," he snapped, brushing his rogue hands away and standing up. "And make sure Justine is ready for us. You can join us today."

Eichhorst nodded, trying and failing to hide the disappointment in his face as he got dressed. Again, he had to bite his tongue as to not question him. He was about to leave when the Master realized that he could still have a use for him.

"Wait."

Eichhorst's face lit up as he turned around, "Yes great one?"

"I need to pee."

He pondered at first how he could help with that and then the Master nodded his head, signaling for him to get to his knees and he realized. Ever the submissive, he obeyed and opened his mouth for the Master to fill it with frothy overnight piss. He pulled his hair and craned his head back far enough for it to hurt and made sure he swallowed every drop.

"There's a good Nazi," he sneered, thinking that would teach him for daring to say those three horrible words to him.

But killing his erection was a crime and a vile mood descended on him.

Eichhorst retreated to the kitchen, yet again feeling hurt and used. Why did his Master treat him this way? He could not understand what he had done wrong and daren't ask. He had vowed to treat him better but yet again it was another promise he had broken. His constant mood swings and mixed messages were getting tiresome. One minute they had been caressing and the next he was as cold as ice. Not that he minded the Master's pee but he got the impression he was only doing it to humiliate him rather than for sexual gratification. Why? Besides, he would have much preferred his cum - the white. His urine had no restorative qualities whatsoever. An equally dark mood fell on him. He seethed with frustration, bitterness and jealousy.

He made him breakfast in the form of a few pints of B positive blood from amphetamine users coupled with a large line of cocaine. The Master had developed a fondness for drugs and this surprise would surely pick his spirits back up. He sent one of the other servants to see to Justine; he had no desire whatsoever to speak with her. He wondered if what the Master meant by him joining them would be to simply have him watch as he fucked her with a passion that should have been all for him. The dark lord could be cruel sometimes. Secretly, he hoped that she had escaped.

The Master emerged from his room a short while later wearing a robe and black leather trousers. He ate his breakfast slowly looking up between mouthfuls at Eichhorst sitting opposite him. He could tell he was agitated by the way he stared out of the window trying everything he could to avoid his gaze. And the way he nibbled furiously on his nails – he only did that when he was annoyed. He remembered how amusing it was to toy with him and couldn't help but smirk. His petty angst was entertaining but in the end he always went back to him and gave him lovings.

"I want to watch you fuck Justine today," he said rapping his nails on the table.

"I would rather fuck you." Eichhorst shot back.

"You can... if you are good," the Master teased.

"Humans are for drinking not fucking," Eichhorst muttered bitterly.

The Master decided he was no longer going to yo-yo between them both. Today, they would be an uncrowded couple of three. Plus, he figured it may do Eichhorst some good to let him loose on a woman; with any luck he would fall in love with her instead. He hoovered up his line of coke and knowing full well that now he had started he was going to go full throttle, he ordered Eichhorst to bring the stash. He was pleasantly surprised when he returned with a kilo bowl of the stuff. Fair play to Eichhorst, he was very resourceful. Now he was fully equipped to play with Justine.

The Master had given Justine her own room and a wardrobe full of sexy outfits to wear and despite being under strigoi guard, she had made no attempt to be free. Clearly, she was eager for more of his cock. He gave her a twisted smile when he entered the room and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with a figure hugging low cut black dress on. She pulled off sophisticated sexy exquisitely. Her breasts were almost bursting out of it, exactly how he liked them. Her golden hair was curled neatly for him and her eye make-up was dark with complimenting slutty red lipstick. For a human, he had to admit she was stunning. His dick was already coming to life.

"I've been waiting for you Master," she said, eyeing his expanding pants.

Her face dropped when she saw Eichhorst walk in. He had been trailing behind carrying the bowl on a tray and cheekily dipping his fingers into it.

"Hello there Miss Feraldo," he grinned, a wild coked up expression on his face. "You can pleasure me first!"

All he wanted was for her to suffer, to take every bit of his hatred out on her. But even he had to admit that she looked good. Back when he was human, blondes and make-up were his kink.

"Give me that," the Master said snatching the tray from him.

He climbed onto the top of the bed and fluffed up the pillows to lean back against, getting himself in perfect position for the show he was about to witness.

"Show me what you've got Thomas," he said as he chopped himself another line, triple the size of the previous one that he'd had only minutes ago. "Show me that I did the right thing in blessing you with a cock."

Eichhorst gladly joined him on the bed. Justine leaned back as a different fear crept into her. Granted, she had been repulsed by the Master at first but she could see past his demonic appearance once he had gifted her with the white. However Eichhorst did not possess any of those qualities and despite looking like a handsome smartly dressed human, she knew him to be a bloodthirsty Nazi strigoi. A bloodthirsty, coked up Nazi strigoi. Justine looked pleadingly at the Master,

"I'm really only interested in you..."

"Shut up!" the Master shouted. He sighed – it was tough being popular. The pair knelt at the end of the bed, two pairs of eyes transfixed on him. "Both of you are here to serve me. You are my slaves. And now I want to watch you serve each other. You are or were once human, something I have never been so I want to see what you can do."

Eichhorst obliged – anything to please the Master and he was desperate to try out his cock. It had been over seventy years since he had been with a woman or indeed possessed a cock, one of the downfalls of becoming a strigoi. He'd been infatuated with the Master since then.

He had no desire to be a loving partner to Justine – he hated her with a passion. All he wanted to do was make her suffer. She expected as much – the Master had started exactly the same way. Maybe it was a strigoi thing?

"You are mine, bitch," he snarled.

He took hold of her dress and tore at the delicate fabric to get at her juicing cunt that he could smell with his enhanced strigoi sense. He knew that she was already a little wet with anticipation.

"You're gagging for it aren't you, you dirty human slut," he sneered as he leaned in to her crotch and took a long perverse sniff. "I can smell you."

Justine recoiled and snapped her legs shut, "I'm not gagging for you, asshole."

Eichhorst did not care; he was not there to please her and with one swift motion he threw her over onto her belly, pinning her down by pressing her face into the duvet. The dress was backless, exposing perfect pale flesh. All Eichhorst wanted was to drain her. His stinger slipped out of his lips and he glanced at the Master, who shook his head disapprovingly.

Eichhorst then moved in towards her ass. His sharp fingers raked through her dress and he grinned at the satisfying sound of tearing fabric. A pair of sexy pink velvet knickers covered her, which Eichhorst effortlessly snapped. Justine squirmed beneath him in protest, a little unnerved at his savage demeanor combined with his strigoi strength.

She felt the full brunt of that supernatural strength when his icy hand spanked her. Justine let out a high pitched scream, sure that he had broken the skin but Eichhorst was without mercy. He leaned in and hissed menacingly,

"Worthless human. You are nothing. The Master anointed me as number one. You will never be anything to him other than a meal."

The Master rolled his eyes; Eichhorst's pettiness was annoying. The red hand prints on her buttocks were good to watch but the rise of his hard-on was counteracted by the appearance of the ugly green monster that plagued him. He gave up on the tedious task of chopping neat little lines (he needed significantly more to buzz anyway given his size and the fact that he was the Master) and instead lazily dunked his stinger in the bowl, gobbling up enough cocaine to make five grown men overdose. He pulled his phone from his pocket and stuffed two headphones in. An old Lady Gaga album (she was his guilty pleasure) complimented his incoming coke rush perfectly and also drowned out Eichhorst's blabbering.

Eichhorst fully extended his arm above his head and brought his hand down with a force fueled by rage and jealousy. His palm connecting with her wound made her scream in pain. This time pools of crimson liquid began to form and the proud woman was reduced to whimpering.

In his peripheral he saw the Master jerking his member with a crooked drug-addled grin on his face as his sadistic side awakened, enhanced greatly by the cocaine, which was surging full throttle through his body now. Seeing him pleased brought to life Eichhorst's cock and he smacked Justine again. The unforgiving crack on her skin even made the Master cringe a little so he topped up with yet more coke.

"Stop doing that you sick bastard, it hurts!" she yelled at him.

"Stop your pathetic whining," Eichhorst snarled.

Justine quivered as the former S.S. officer slowly shuffled around the bed toward her upper half. She turned her head toward the Master and gave him a pleading look of desperation. All she got back was his twisted smile that was rapidly morphing into a gurn. His expression offered no clue as to what he was thinking other than he was as high as a kite.

If eyes were the window to the soul, his cocaine shutters were pulled firmly down. There were moments where he seemed to drift off completely, lost in a parallel universe made of drugs and powered by cheesy pop music and uncontrollable gurning.

Eichhorst lunged in at her so that his face was millimeters from hers and hissed, "How about I give you something to stop your pitiful sniveling."

He straightened himself up to kneel in front of her and crudely rubbed his enlarged crotch. Again, Justine knew what she had to do. She got up onto all fours, closed her eyes and opened her mouth figuring sucking his dick was preferable to being beaten. However, the sound of Eichhorst's fly unzipping filled her with dread, she knew for a fact the act would not have a nice ending, unlike with the Master.

"One by one I'm going to fill every single one of your holes with strigoi glory," Eichhorst said triumphantly.

The Master was impressed with his savagery. He had snapped back to reality when he'd heard Justine's raised voice. It was refreshing to see Eichhorst being dominant instead of hanging off his every word with that gooey look in his eyes. Sometimes, he simply wished he would take him off the pedestal he had put him on.

The dribbling blood on Justine's exposed ass compelled him to join in; he unplugged his headphones, placed his coke on the bedside table and crawled to the foot of the bed positioning himself behind her. Eichhorst felt a huge breath of relief escape her nostrils as she felt his massive presence draw closer.

The Master studied her rounded buttocks, decorated in red raw hand marks with little streams of blood flowing into the valley that was her ass crack, which he realized he was yet to taste. He soon rectified this, extending his long tongue onto her skin to lavishly lap up the crimson rivers then circle her asshole. Her pussy had dried up almost completely thanks to Eichhorst's extreme violence. Again, something he could fix with a simple prick of his finger and a droplet of his white into her wounds. Immediately she emitted a healthy glow as her wounds healed and all of Eichhorst's torture was undone. The Master then slipped his tongue into her pussy to catch the impending orgasm.

Justine moaned uncontrollably as her pussy contracted and she came; the Master's white was working its magic. Whilst the vibration of her voice felt good against Eichhorst's throbbing cock, the interruption of her rhythmic sucking did not. Even worse, the sight of the Master releasing his essence to her was like a knife to his heart.

"Did I say you could stop?!" he screamed at her slapping the top of her head with all his might.

He looked down her body at the Master. Her ass obscured his face from the nose down but he was shooting him an ominous glare, his pupils so dilated they almost eclipsed the fire around them. Justine stifled a cry and hurriedly got back to sucking.

The Master extended his arm underneath her and twiddled her nipple. He had to give those tits some attention. He was enjoying the taste of her cunt. It was not as good as her blood but it made his cock ache to be inside her again. Some anal stimulation would have been good too. Eichhorst could provide that as long as he refrained from from being a jealous moron, which remained to be seen. He remembered how good his stinger had felt in him and his cock would feel even better. For the time being, he continued exploring the goodness between her legs with his tongue. He wanted to savor her human taste. Justine quivered – his touch was electrifying. He was approaching her clit, he knew he could guarantee more orgasms if last time was anything to go by, when he was interrupted by something slobbering on the back of his neck. It was none other than Eichhorst's wandering stinger. He sat up abruptly and threw it back at him. All he wanted was five minutes without him falling all over him. Five fucking minutes!

His annoyance grew. Every grain of cocaine he had consumed had chipped away at his patience. He began to regret his decision of letting Eichhorst join in; it was foolish of him to think that he would be interested in Justine and would constantly harass him instead. Cocaine induced rushes tore through him exposing the more feral side of his species and cranked his jaw so tight he felt it would snap. His fingers involuntarily contorted stiffly and rigidly. His heart sped up as if it was counting down to explode while he violently twitched. Primal guttural hisses and snarls escaped through his chattering vampire teeth that sounded like he had regurgitated them up from the depths of hell itself.

"Master I just wanted to -" Eichhorst chose the absolute worst time to speak.

Hearing his high pitched voice saying his name pushed him over the edge. A coke and Eichhorst induced rage exploded from him as the drugs possessed him and snatched a large part of his mental faculties. His plans were ruined. His monstrous fury drowned out any sexual desire. He grabbed Eichhorst by his jaw before he could finish his sentence, launched him off the bed and sent him hurtling into the far wall.

"Thomas you fucking Nazi! Why do you always have to fuck things up with your soppy needy possessive bullshit?" he roared at him. "You can't help yourself can you, always wanting more, thinking you are more special than everybody else. Your purpose is nothing more than to do whatever the fuck I tell you, whenever the fuck I want it without question! Stop pouring your dumb animal love on me, I fucking hate it, I'm way too evolved for that utter shit, your stupid Nazi mind is far inferior to mine, clearly by the way you are under the delusion that you could ever mean anything more to me than a fucking slave."

Eichhorst clambered to his hands and knees, insisting to himself that the Master did not mean the nasty venom spewing from his mouth. The cocaine was talking for him and had quite literally taken control of his jaw, which was half way to the next state through gurning. When he was sober, he was not a big talker and when he did speak he very rarely swore - he was majestic and dignified, a far cry from the frenzied semi clothed babbling demon he'd transformed into.

"Forgive me Master but I think you need to ease off on the drugs; they are making you angry," he said trying to remain calm.

"No, YOU are making me angry. Get out. Go hunt some Jews or something oh no wait, you can't even do that right. Just fuck off, I do not want to see you fucking leering or slobbering at me again you stupid Nazi freak...I am not surprised you couldn't get a fuck when you were a human you dumb desperate degenerate cunt, you were useless back then too, you couldn't even sell a fucking radio, you're shit at everything, nobody likes you, fuck you," his head twitched with strigoi ticks, maniacal torettes and a devilish growl to polish off the slurred rant.

Eichhorst scowled like a petulant child trying to resist the urge to remind him that he had not complained when he had gifted him his first sexual encounter of taking his stinger up his ass and bathing in his shit, or that he had been the one to instigate it. Every time they had been intimate, he had started it! But it didn't make his outburst any less hurtful. His insecurities stirred and he wondered if he had meant it when he'd said he was nothing to him. Had he been manipulating and using him for all this time, after making him believe they were friends, or more?

"If that's the way you feel then I will leave," he finally snapped as tears welled in his eyes.

He stood up and marched angrily towards the door before he could give him the satisfaction of seeing how deeply he had hurt him. It was exactly what he thrived on; he had seen him torment others many times before but had always hoped that he would never fall victim to it himself.

The Master's fury grew and he started panting to the point where he was almost hyperventilating. Justine started to panic as he dug his claws angrily into her shoulders and a luminous orange light lit up his bulging eyes, then simultaneously flashed into Eichhorst's rendering him dumbstruck and under his control as one of his puppets. It gave her her a chilling reminder that he was a merciless vampire capable of mind control. If he was this vicious to his right hand man, what would he be like with her if she annoyed him? And why was she having sex with him?

"You are not going anywhere. You will stand there and watch me fuck her," he commanded. "And I am going to fuck her so fucking hard and cum so fucking much and its going to be fucking great because I won't have to see that stupid look on your face or hear you constantly gushing over me! You stand there in silence and you watch knowing you could have had this if you weren't so FUCKING infuriating!"

Eichhorst was powerless to protest or resist standing like a statue with his eyes glued to them. Locked inside his head, he was screaming. His heart was breaking.

The Master was fuming that he had to waste some of his mental energy in punishing Eichhorst when he should have been focusing everything on making Justine squeal. What would it take for him to reel in his obsessive infatuation with him and just be a good devoted servant with none of the attached emotional bullshit? Did he not realize by now that it freaked him out?

He turned back to the trembling woman pinned beneath him. His ranting and raving had transformed her into terror personified. There was only one thing scarier than the Master and that was him coked up and enraged. She lay flat on her stomach, the side of her face pressed into the duvet and her blue eyes so wide all the whites were visible.

"You will look at me when I am fucking you," he said sternly as he forcefully flipped her onto her back.

He realized he had been digging his talons into her skin and quickly let go. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, trying to push that exasperating German to the back of his mind so he could see through the red mist.

"I'm so sorry beautiful. I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's just us now. I should not have brought him in but truth be told I felt sorry for him. I like to take care of my spawn. I want to take care of you too. I will give you every thing you ever wanted. I've never come across a human I have cared about the way I do for you. And you know I can make love to you beyond your wildest dreams. Whenever you need me, I will be there."

Justine was an intelligent woman and no amount of phenomenal sex would make her fall for his lies or empty promises. Even the most simple minded could tell his words were for Eichhorst's benefit not hers. All he wanted to do was crush his feelings even more than he had already.

His eyes glided in his direction as if to gauge his reaction and the corners of his lips curled into a smirk. It was only a millisecond before he switched back to his staged doting gaze on her but his high had outed his true intentions.

Justine could not believe it when she found herself actually feeling sorry for Eichhorst. Whether he meant it or not, The Master had hurled some deep personal insults at him. It was no wonder he was screwed up if this was the abuse he had been subjected to for decades.

She reverted back to her original opinion of the Master: he was an asshole. Spectacular in bed but an unholy demonic asshole devoid of any empathy. With his huge body pressing down on top of her and his blood sucking, soul stealing stinger waiting to spring from behind his teeth, she decided it would be wise to keep her thoughts to herself and go along with him.

"What do you think?" he persisted. He cupped her breasts and squeezed. "Stay here with me and be my queen? I'll pump you full of the white every day."

"How could I refuse," she said forcing a smile.

"Good human."

He suddenly thrust his dick inside her taking her by surprise. A crooked grin spread on his face and he pulled her legs up so that his cock rammed further inside her. She wasn't particularly moist; his terrifying outburst had dried her up. That soon changed once he got going. Next he put his arms around her back and lifted her up so they were upright against each others' torsos. Justine's head only reached to his chest so he had to crane his neck to meet her face. She looked up and kissed him only for him to respond by drooling over her cheek, missing her mouth completely.

His co-ordination was a bit out; the coke hadn't fully worn off yet and he was still glancing at Eichhorst, who's blank, possessed expression masked total devastation.

Justine tried to attract his attention back to her, guiding his head so he could kiss her properly as she rocked up and down his pulsing cock. She stroked his face and pointed ears then erotically ran her red fingernails down his neck to his back, in a slow circular motion. The Master shuddered, the scratching against his skin was tantalizing. In their new embrace, he was still just as good as before. He gave low grunts, gradually increasing in volume as he approached climax.

"Does that feel good my love?" he said as he gave his final jolts.

Justine's juices were flowing too, appreciatively washing down his shaft. She nodded. For now, she could see past his evil tendencies and luxuriate in his sexual power. He held her shoulders and pushed her down hard against his cock. He gave a last sly glance towards Eichhorst, then felt himself twitch as the white squirted into Justine's waiting pussy accompanied by an exaggerated moan. It was only when he pulled out that he finally released his hold over him and shot him a heinous sneer.

With his freewill returned, Eichhorst wasted no time in storming out of the door and into the bar, booting every bit of furniture in his path in a destructive rage. The morning had began so well – how had things deteriorated so badly? He drained a bottle of schnapps, hurled it against the wall and screamed in devastation. He had no more tears to shed over him and his cruel games. He knew it would not have happened had he been sober but still he would never get an apology. Well if he loved his drugs that much, he could have them, Eichhorst thought bitterly. Next time he wanted a cocktail, he would give him one to remember then he would see who was the 'dumb degenerate cunt'.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, he felt guilty for wishing ill on him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not shut out the constant hum of his voice within him. But he was done with being second best. Like many times before, the Master had built his hopes up only to bring somebody else in and tear them down. He felt as if he had ripped his heart from his chest, chewed it up, spat it out and stamped on it. It was time to take action and there was only one option for that bitch Justine:

She had to die.


	5. Chapter Five - Betrayal

Eichhorst woke up face down slumped over a bar in the seedy part of town with no memory of how he had got there. He had drank until he had passed out, anything to cleanse his mind of the Master for the night and give him time to come down from his ferocious high. In the cold sobriety of morning, he was still determined that Justine had to be destroyed.

That bitch was a black cloud hanging over his head threatening to steal his beloved Master away from him. Eichhorst imagined draining her of every drop of blood then snapping her neck; she was not worthy of being turned. However it was problematic with the Master being able to see through his eyes, he would be even more furious if he went against him. It might cost him his free will or at worst, his life. He would need to incapacitate him for a while to disconnect him from their shared consciousness. As much as he did not want to hurt the love of his life, it was a necessary evil. A concoction of rat poison and ketamine should do the trick. Not enough to kill him but it would definitely knock him out for a few hours. Besides even the strongest dose probably would not kill him what with him being immortal.

Meanwhile, over in his nest, the Master had indeed come down and acknowledged that he may have overdone it on the narcotics. He had spent the night alone whereas he and Eichhorst would normally enjoy a few drinks and chat about genocide and the likes. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed him. Everybody else in the building had avoided him like the plague and hid as soon as his terrifying presence was near. He tired of Justine quickly; it seemed they had absolutely nothing in common so he had locked her in her room then gone to his chambers to get high until he too had passed out.

Eichhorst had not deserved the venom he had spewed at him but every time he laid his emotions out he felt an unstoppable urge to repel him by any means necessary. The sex and drug habit he had recently picked up had complicated things on both sides. He realised he'd been sending mixed signals and poor Eichhorst was probably totally confused.

What he had said to him in a fit of intoxication was unforgivable and he regretted it. He had been mean to him before but even Eichhorst had his limits. The worst part about it was that he had not meant a single word of it, quite the opposite; he had simply poked at his insecurities to hurt him.

He swallowed his pride and tapped into his mind using his gift of telepathy and in a rarity for him, he spoke with genuine emotion,

"Thomas... Yesterday was regrettable. I overendulged and said things I shouldn't have. You know I value you too much to lose you. Come back to me please. I need you by my side where you belong."

There was a sincerity in his voice and Eichhorst knew it was as close to an apology as he was going to get. It was a big step for him to admit any kind of flaws. He could forgive him. Even the Master was not immune to getting wasted and saying things in the heat of the moment. Undying devotion was harder to break than that. But it did not alter his plan. Justine still had to die. If it were not for her being in the way, the situation would not have arose in the first place.

"Certainly. I'll be with you soon."

He arrived back at the penthouse a short while later where the Master greeted him with a warm but slightly sheepish smile. For a time he had been worried that he would leave him permanently.

"I am glad you are back," his voice oozed regret.

He looked tired, probably suffering the effects of a bad comedown. And it was about to get a whole lot worse. He had no idea what was about to hit him.

"Sit down Master, make yourself comfortable," Eichhorst said.

Broken glass crunched under his feet from the aftermath of his tantrum but the bar had thankfully been restocked. Eichhorst discreetly slipped the illicit substances into a pint glass of B positive with a splash of vodka to help mask the taste. He hoped that the Master was not seeing through his eyes at that moment. He peered next door and saw him lounging on the couch listening to trance music. It did not look like he could be bothered to do any possessing today. Comedowns could be brutal, especially with the amount he had had. Nevertheless, he still had to sedate him, just to make sure.

"Here you go my lord," Eichhorst said sitting down next to him and handing him the glass.

"Thank you," he smiled and put his arm around him. "See, getting me a drink before I even asked. This is why you are my number one."

"You don't have to touch me if you don't want to," Eichhorst said sadly pulling away from him. "I know I'm not worthy of you. I understand perfectly. I'm just a dumb, desperate, degenerate and I'm shit at everything."

"You know thats not true," the Master almost choked on his words. "If it was then why would I allow you to share a bed with me? What I said was wrong. I really needed you with me last night. I missed you. And I am touching you because I want to. You are very special to me."

He pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek. Eichhorst couldn't help but smile but the compliment multiplied the guilt that was drowning him inside. The Master was trying so hard to make things right, defying his very nature by being emotional and affectionate but Eichhorst had his doubts that things would ever be the same between them, especially after what he was about to do. If he only knew. It was rare to see him so vulnerable, plus he was probably feeling deeply ashamed after devolving into a frenzied, acid tongued animal whereas he normally valued his dignity so highly and passed himself off as the king that he was.

The guilt got too much for Eichhorst – he could not bring himself to hurt him when he was already at a low point. He reached out to snatch the drink back off him but a moment too late. The Master's stinger shot out and he downed the lot. It slid down his throat smoothly with no hint of anything untoward. There was no going back now.

It was only a matter of minutes before Eichhorst felt his hand begin to tremble on his shoulder as the shivers set in. Next came the cramping. He pulled his arm back and doubled over in agony.

"My stomach... Ouch... I think I am going to be sick," he winced, a primitive strigoi screech escaping him. "Where did you get that blood?"

Eichhorst shrugged innocently and avoided his pained glare, "Just some crackheads in town."

His eyes rolled and his vision blurred as waves of intense nausea washed over him. Eichhorst stood up allowing him to lie down on the couch. Through his squinting eyes, the Master could see three of him so deemed it best to close them altogether. One Eichhorst was enough. He felt vomit creeping up and tried desperately to swallow it back down as he clung to the sides of the furniture, which to him felt like it was on a rough sea.

"Do you need me to get you a bucket?" Eichhorst asked anxiously when he saw him bucking and wretching.

"What for?" he asked as a drug induced confusion smothered him.

He did not like this feeling. He did love a good high but this was a very bad buzz. He could hear Eichhorst answering him but his voice was distorted as if he were speaking some alien language. A sharp pain ripped through his body. The ability to think straight was rapidly slipping away from him. He reached out in desperation and grabbed Eichhorst's hand.

"Stay with me, don't leave me," he pleaded. "Don't let me die."

"Of course I won't," Eichhorst answered.

There was a fear in the Master's voice that was new to him. Eichhorst felt his conscience devouring him. He hated seeing his love suffering.

"Why don't I help you get to bed," he said pulling him up, almost buckling under his weight.

At least there he could preserve some of what dignity he had left. It would not be good for the other strigoi to see their leader in such a state. It was a battle to get him back to his box; the Master could barely stand let alone walk. He collapsed twice and the second time Eichhorst helped him to his feet he threw up all over him.

"Oops... My bad, sorry Nazi, I don't feel so good, it hurts," he slurred apologetically.

"It's OK my lord, you just need to sleep it off," he reassured him, trying to hide his distaste at his ruined suit.

"Unicorns, bread man, wheel," he mumbled. The ketamine had kicked in. This was a good thing – at least it would help numb the pain of the rat poison seeping into his organs.

Yes, he was in no fit state to take control of anyone or see through any of his strigoi's eyes. He could not even see through his own. There was no way he would know what Eichhorst was planning on doing. He carefully bundled him back in his box and lovingly stroked his shivering body.

"Just go to sleep. It will all wear off and you will feel better soon," he said softly.

The Master peeled his eyelids open and looked at the figure kneeling over him. Never before had he felt so helpless. He could not even recall his name but he knew he needed him more than ever.

"Don't leave me," he repeated. "Tom – Nazi – German - whatever your name is."

"I won't, I'll stay by your side and take care of everything," Eichhorst answered feeling awful that he was going to break his promise.

Nevertheless, his words comforted the Master, he was too sick to realise he was being fooled. He curled up wincing and clutching his stomach and soon passed out from the agony tearing through his body.

"Sleep well mein Meister," Eichhorst said.

He slid the lid on and went to pay Justine one last visit.

What he saw surprised him. Justine greeted him with an expression full of pity. She was dressed in her usual attire and looking purposeful.

"Hello Mr. Eichhorst," she said.

Eichhorst scowled at her wondering why she would have the nerve to feel sorry for him. Yesterday, he had been a 'sick bastard' but now she was addressing him as mister. Where did the respect suddenly come from?

"How are you feeling?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," he snapped at her, circling her and glaring at her with his piercing eyes. "What's your agenda here Miss Feraldo?"

"I am getting out of here, I think you should come to."

Eichhorst continued his death stare, "Why would I abandon the Master?"

"Why would you stay?" cried Justine in disbelief. "He treats you like shit! The way that bastard talks to you is awful! You should come with us and join the good fight. Take him down!"

He could not deny the Master's words had broken his heart but he was willing to forgive and forget. It was clear that he regretted his actions.

"You want me to join up with you? No, I only live to serve him."

"Even though he abuses you? That's OK with you? You would be great with us and my people would treat you with respect."

Eichhorst grinned at the realisation that he could use her to his advantage. He never did get to fully enjoy her glorious feminine body. The Master's outburst had put a stop to it... but there was no chance of that happening now, he would be out of action for a few hours at least. The hum in his head was quiet. It was true, he was madly in love with the Master but he was primarily attracted to women. He approached her looking at her with longing eyes.

"Well... what benefits would there be for me if I turned against the Master? Of course people would respect me but what else can you offer me Miss Feraldo?"

He stood over her and his gaze drifted down to her chest as his perverted smile grew. Justine did not approve. Whilst she pitied him for being under the Master's cruel control, she had not forgotten his savage spanking, which was all his own doing. Eichhorst sensed her reluctance and gave her a gentle reminder, "Think of all the inside information I have..."

Regrettably, he was right. Justine knew she would have to sweeten him up before he would even consider betraying his love.

"I feel like we got off to a bad start before... what do you say we go back and try again?" she said.

Eichhorst leaned in and sniffed her having no reguard for her personal space. Justine held her ground, trying not to recoil at his stench; stale alcohol and the Master's vomit.

"I'm sure I could be pursuaded," he smiled and curled her blonde ringlets around his finger.

Justine spied the bulge in his pants and got an incline of how the scenario was going to play out.

"You can start by getting down on your knees," he said smoothly.

She reluctantly sank and opened his fly, springing out his erect cock. She really did not want to. There was no escaping the creepy vibes he gave off, in a way he was worse than the Master. Eichhorst was displeased at her hesitation so brought out his dark side, pressing his face up against hers and bellowing at her.

"Suck it now!"

It felt good unleashing his aggressive side, he did not have the courage to behave that way in front of the Master and he respected him far too much. Justine closed her eyes and started on the task repeatedly telling herself that it was necessary in order to escape. She wanted to be well away from the pair of sex crazed vampires and their abusive relationship.

Eichhorst moaned with delight at her warm mouth closing around his cock. The Master had indeed been correct when he had told him that she had good uses. He enjoyed them for a few minutes before pulling out. He longed to taste her curvy body. He knelt down next to her and leaned uncomfortably close to her face and creepily sniffed her, lavishing the smell of the sweat beading all over her. The feel of his heavy breaths upon her skin made her cringe as his head travelled down her body to between her legs.

"Show me your beautiful skin," he whispered. "There is no time to waste."

As much as he wanted to savour having a beautiful lady at his mercy, the thought of the Master always hung at the back of his mind. He wanted to get as much pleasure from this encounter in as little time as possible and for that he would have to make a few sacrifices.

Reluctantly she pulled her trousers down, exposing scarlet red knickers to him, the red fabric screaming connotations of Eichhorst's fiery desire, it was all too unfortunate that it was not sincerely for his benefit. As she pressed her back against the floor and spread her legs, Eichhorst's stinger slipped from his lips. Just for a few moments he managed to tame his desires,

"Miss Feraldo... Remove these too.. slowly."

As she did so, his stinger wandered to her inner thighs, touching her flesh and the fearful sweat her skin leaked. Now her pussy was open to him, much to her dispair.

"What are you doing?" she cried as she felt the drool dripping from his stinger. "The Master said he would let me go! He said he wouldn't turn me!"

"The Master is indisposed," Eichhorst smiled sinisterly.

Justine wriggled beneath him in an attempt to get up.

"Are you really that dilusional?" Eichhorst laughed, slamming both his palms down on her thighs to hold her in place.

"Please," Justine begged tearfully. Her hopes of escaping were fading fast. "I don't want to do this."

"I don't believe I asked you."

He parted her legs and fired his slimy killer stinger up inside her. She was as dry as a bone but he was passed the point of caring. His strigoi impulses had taken over him and all he wanted to do was drink her. Justine was not giving up without a fight.

"Get off me motherfucker!" she shrieked.

She brought her knee up and slammed her foot into the side of his face but all she succeeded in doing was angering him further. His stinger's sharp teeth penetrated her and he watched the colour drain from her face with great smugness as he literally sucked the life out of her. Acting out his fantasy, he gripped her lifeless head between his hands and effortlessly twisted, enjoying the satisfying sound of the snap of her neck. He did not want her to turn. Next he had to get rid of the body so he made a trip to the incinerator and tossed her in like she was garbage. His trademark egotistical smile spread over his face while he breathed in the smell of her burning flesh. Now his love rival was gone forever.

The magnitude of what he had done began to sink in. He had to return to the Master as soon as possible before he realised he was gone. Panic set in, his smile disappeared and he rushed back to the penthouse. The pull of the bar was strong and he gave in to his alcoholic urges to have a swift drink, just to calm his jangled nerves.

The weakened Master awoke with a pounding headache and a bad taste in his mouth. Eichhorst was nowhere to be seen. Despite being heavily intoxicated, he could still rememeber his promise to stay by his side. Why had he abandoned him? Judging by the dried vomit he and his box were covered in, he had been gone a long time. He would never have let him sleep with sick all over himself. Thankfully he had thrown up most of the poison but still the effects lingered. He felt dreadful. He contemplated changing bodies but he did not want to lose his monster cock so he had no option but to tough it out. For the time being, sex was the last thing on his mind. He had been spiked. There was no doubt about it. Maybe they were under attack, that damn jew and his strigoi hunters had infiltrated his hideout and that would explain Eichhorst's absense. The alternative didn't bear thinking about.

He had recovered enough to use his powers, so it was not difficult to locate the elusive German. He was near. Very near. In the bar pouring himself a cocktail!

The Master appeared looking disshevelled, bleary eyed and smelling worse than normal. Eichhorst was riddled with guilt (not for killing Justine but for drugging the Master) and needed a Pina Colada to help compose himself. He had hoped his lord would have slept until he had finished it. Never before had he seen him looking so ill but it had to be done, he told himself, in order to preserve his own life and allow their love to blossom without interference.

"What's happened? Were we attacked? Why are you here drinking when you swore you would stay with me?"

"Yes... a pack of rabid jews, never seen them before," Eichhorst answered hurriedly. "They contaminated your blood. I dealt with them though but I am afraid there were some losses. I am sorry I needed a quick drink for the shock. I was on my way back to you."

"Losses?" he asked puzzled. He was connected to all his strigoi spawn and they were all accounted for.

"I am afraid they killed Miss Feraldo."

The Master squinted at him; the cogs turning in his head. It didn't make sense. Why would humans break into his headquarters to kill their own kind? He still felt fuzzy and needed more time to recover to put the pieces together.

"Right," he said deciding to go along with him for now. "That's unfortunate. Well done for getting rid of those nasty jews. You earned your cocktail. Enjoy it."

For Eichhorst, it seemed too good to be true. Did he believe his fiction? He seemed to, or he was still too unwell to even question it. But the Master could not shake off his doubts.

"I feel like shit," he said bluntly. "I thought it was only sunlight and silver that could make me feel like this. If I had not been so impaired in the first place maybe I would have noticed my drink was poisoned. But I thought that was your job Herr Eichhorst? To serve me and take care of my interests? Where were you when I needed you?"

"I was doing what you asked of me! You told me to go... I believe your words included 'stupid Nazi freak'... 'dumb desperate degenerate cunt' and that I was to stop slobbering all over you, which I assure you, I was doing no such thing! I thought it would be wise to give you some space for your sake and mine. You cannot put the blame on me if some jews broke in while I was gone," Eichhorst answered, now feeling thankful for the events of the previous night. It made his story seem more believable and if he played things right, the Master may keep him even closer for protection.

"Let me run you a bath, it'll help you feel better," he added then scurried off before he had chance to interrogate him.

The Master's suspicions grew. There was one obvious explanation that was staring him in the face but he did not want to confront that until he had exhausted all other possibilities.

Eichhorst made a big effort to fuss over him, decorating the rims of the bath with candles and leaving him a drink on the side, which the Master was dubious about taking.

"Would you like me to stay with you? I never did scrub your back for you," Eichhorst asked.

"No," the Master answered. "Wait outside. I want some time by myself."

He undressed and slipped into the tub for a well needed soak to rid the stench of vomit. He sat alone in the dark focussing all his energy into regaining his strength to prior his body being polluted. If any lesser creature, human or strigoi, had taken the amount of substances he had over the last couple of days they would certainly be dead, many times over and the rat poison in particular would have been lethal to his fellow strigoi. He was thankful that he had a much stronger tolerance.

He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach not to trust Eichhorst.

When facing his enemies, Eichhorst was a formidable opponent. He was smart, slick and ruthless with an authoritive demeaner about him that put terror into humans and strigoi alike. They had known each other for years and he still got giddy when he was around him and turned into a bumbling idiot if things didn't go according to plan or when he questioned him. His words reeked of guilt. Although desperately willing it not to be true, the Master had no problem in seeing through his lies.


	6. Chapter Six - The Turning

It dawned on him that Eichhorst was the one responsible for drugging him with rat poison and horse tranquiliser. The first emotion that fell on him was devastation – how could his right hand man do this to him? Somebody who promised to serve him for eternity? And after all he had given him... He was the only strigoi blessed with free will and this was how he repaid him? He was not ashamed to admit that he broke down and wept. And to lose Justine too... Eichhorst had crossed the line. He had to kill him. Things were escalating quickly and he was losing control. What Eichhorst had done was unforgivable and he could never trust him again. However, the thought of snapping his best friend's neck broke his heart. It would take a long time to train another strigoi up to serve him as well as he did and even then they probably would not be as good. The Master enjoyed Eichhorst's eager, twisted Nazi mind. He truly was heartbroken – where had it all gone wrong? He got out of the bath, slipped his robe on and sat down in the lounge to confront him.

"Thomas... I know it was you who drugged me. Why did you do it? Why did you betray me?" he held his face in his hands but was unable to hide his sorrow.

Eichhorst reverted to hysterics, panicking the way he always did when things did not go exactly as he planned, "My sincerest apologies Master. It was for the greater good."

Seeing the Master in tears felt like a punch in the gut. It was the first time he had seen him cry and was unsure if he had ever cried at all.

"I couldn't stand to see you with that woman! She would never love you like I do. I would do anything for you but you violate and humiliate me then discard me when you have finished! I can't stand it anymore! I love you and I know you feel the same, you just cannot admit it!" the words came tumbling out and he was powerless to stop them.

"You do not know what I feel," the Master said distantly.

He had not murdered him yet so Eichhorst boldly carried on. He knelt down in front of him, grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"You do love me," he insisted. "Think of all the things we've shared together. You would not have let me unless you felt something for me. Just admit it. I think the reason you are so cruel to me is because you feel exactly the same about me as I do for you and it scares you. Humans are our enemies yet you treated that woman with more care than me. All because you are afraid of your own feelings."

Any other time the Master would have given him a beating for such insolence but instead he looked away as he pondered that perhaps he was correct. Still, he had to keep the mask up for he could not show weakness.

"I fear nothing!" he shouted unconvincingly as his voice shook. "How dare you speak to me this way you lowlife Nazi filth. I will not tolerate this. I gave you everything and you repaid me by poisoning my drink! I've never felt so sick in all my life - I thought I was dying! How could I ever love something as conniving, worthless and ungrateful as you? You are beneath contempt."

Eichhorst rolled his eyes. He had had enough of the Master's denials and cheap insults.

"Fuck you. I am done. Kill me if you wish I do not care anymore!" he yelled at him in frustration. "You are the Master, all powerful and all seeing yet you refuse to see what is right in front of you! Every day I die a little inside waiting for you to wake up so you will be putting me out of my misery. Du bist der, der undankbar ist. Du Fotze."

The Master could not believe his ears. Did Eichhorst just call him a cunt and accuse him of being the ungrateful one? He said nothing and continued looking at the floor.

"Love... it binds, chokes and strangles... those were your words Thomas," he murmured thoughtfully.

A droplet slid from his eye. If he was honest, he did love him. He would not be crying his heart out at the thought of losing him if he didn't. And he could not bring himself to destroy him despite him more than deserving it. He had ripped people apart for far less. He did not approve of the way he was chipping away at his real feelings that he wanted desperately to stay buried.

"Our love is different, it is eternal," Eichhorst said clutching his hands pleadingly. "Treat me with the respect I deserve and together we will be unstoppable. Stop pushing me away when I can satisfy any of your desires. You know I can!"

He gently put his fingers under his chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to look at him. He had laid his heart on the line – it was all or nothing now. He looked into his eyes and saw a depressed, lonely soul crippled with fear. These were three things he could fix if he would only let him.

The Master met his gaze, there was no way he could avoid him. He was in turmoil as to whether to tear him to pieces or kiss him. Going against everything he had been planning, he flung his arms around him and brought him onto his lap.

"You are very special to me. I do enjoy the time we spend together. If this is love then perhaps I do love you," he finally confessed.

He untucked his shirt and slid his hands up his smooth torso. Eichhorst beamed, his ocean blue eyes alight with euphoria. He was willing to let him have his way with him one last time. And if he was cruel to him afterwards and threw him away like he was a piece of trash, then that would be the end.

"But I am so disappointed in you," the Master continued as he pulled his shirt open and fiddled with his tie. He tightened it so that it was almost strangling him then put his large hands around his neck and lifted him up.

"I should destroy you right now," he hissed demonically. "How dare you do this to me. How dare you make me feel like this you Nazi filth."

Eichhorst tried to gulp but was unable to with the Master's thumbs pressing down on his throat. Was his time finally at an end? The Master strengthened his grip. He squeezed hard, trying to bring himself to snap his neck and finish him. His cock betrayed him and rose to life, the sensation of Eichhorst's quickening pulse against his palms getting him going. The way he had ditched his lovesick puppy routine and at last stood up to him had turned him on too. It was refreshing to see him riled up and fierce. But exposing his weakness had also angered him - he wanted to drill an unprecedented terror in him to push him back down and show him who was in charge.

Eichhorst looked at him pleadingly for forgiveness. The Master's head wanted one thing but his cock another. He extended his finger and stroked his cheek... all the while still choking him and giving him a chilling silent glare. Eichhorst began to squirm as he struggled for breath. He did not want to die, not now the Master had admitted his feelings. The Master's stone eyes were giving nothing away about his decision on taking his life but he was not known for showing mercy. Eichhorst worried that his attempt at calling his bluff had failed.

The Master put all his might into squeezing and pushing his head to the side, going through the motions as if he were about to break him. Any more pressure and he would have succeeded.

Tears ran silently down Eichhorst's face as he wriggled and grappled at his arms in a fruitless attempt to escape his sadistic clutches. The pain of his strained neck intensified and an overwhelming panic set in, overriding his bodily functions, primarily his bladder. The Master smirked as he watched a large dark patch form on his crotch and spread down his leg, pee dribbling through his trousers as it went. Now who was scared? He loved the power he could exert over him. Satisfied he had frightened him enough into never betraying him again, he finally loosened his grip and brought him back onto his lap, his perversity enjoying the feel of his sodden clothes against his legs. Eichhorst gasped for breath between weeping uncontrollably and trying to hide the wet stain with his hands. He felt totally humiliated but was relieved that his life had been spared.

"Make no mistakes, I will kill you if you ever cross me again," the Master said.

Eichhorst sobbed. "I hate you. Why did I ever fall for you? You are so cruel to me."

The Master knew his words were empty. Well, he was willing to admit he was cruel but that was part of what had attracted him to him in the first place. Eichhorst's defenses were up in order to deflect the shame of crying and wetting himself like a baby. He could see right through him.

"There is no need for your embarrassment or your tears, Thomas. You must understand I had to punish you. You are not going to cross me again are you? And I know you don't hate me..." he slid his hands behind his back and pushed him close enough to kiss his tear stained cheek.

"No Master I did not mean what I said, I apologise. I promise I'll never hurt you again. Thank you for keeping your faith in me," Eichhorst sniffed and wiped his face, trying to regain some of his dignity. In hindsight, he had got away lightly. He trembled, still in the grips of fear as the Master moved his lips to caress his neck, which still had the imprints of his hands emblazed on it.

"Good. I think we are even now don't you? You took your punishment well. Now I am willing to try things the way you want."

He held his head in his hands and wiped away the remaining teardrops with his thumbs.

"I hope so Master," Eichhorst sighed, feeling mentally exhausted. "Because I cannot take this torment you put me through anymore. You say you'll treat me better but you never keep your word. I let my envy take control and I am so sorry for hurting you but I only did it because I want us to be exclusive. Nobody else is worthy of your glory."

Eichhorst was invaluable. He could be tough, sadistic and clever yet the Master was able to break him down to a whimpering wreck whenever he liked (Eichhorst had a habit of falling to pieces when threatened or stressed). It was true, every kink and fetish he could fulfill and for that he loved him. His twisted perception of love, at least.

"I promise I will keep myself only for you, if you let me do as I wish with you. Really fulfill your role as my number one servant because Thomas, you belong to me," he whispered seductively and let out his stinger to teasingly lick his ear.

Eichhorst nodded; it was everything he had ever wanted. He was more than happy to let him do whatever he desired just so long as he did not have to share him. He could forgive him for the strangling... he figured he had deserved it after spiking him with rat poison and ketamine and his hard-on hadn't gone unnoticed so for that he was glad that he had served him.

The Master draped his arm around him, holding him in position so he could not escape the soft kisses he planted upon his face. With his free hand, he groped the semi between his legs then tugged at his piss soaked clothes.

"Take these off."

Eichhorst did as he was told and kicked off his trousers and soggy y-fronts. Now, aside from his tie (now loosened), he sat naked on the Master's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The Master playfully winked at him, slipped off his robe to expose his rock hard cock and manouvered him on top of it so he could slide in easily. The Master wanted him, not to dominate him but as an equal sexual partner.

This time he was not rough and instead gently made love to him. His thrusts were slow and deep. He looked up at Eichhorst, who's tears had dried up and been replaced with a dreamy smile. His cock sprang to life, much to the Master's delight as he proceeded to tug it. He put his other hand on the small of his back and massaged him with his fingers, softly aiding him in riding him.

He clung to his shoulders, digging his nails in each time the tip of the Master's cock touched his G spot. For the first time, the Master realised how beautiful he was to him. His slender body rocked back and forth majestically as he grinded his hips in perfect sync with him. His eyes drifted shut to the outside world as his mind was lost in their passion. Every pleasure point on his body tingled. Something had changed between them. Humiliating him had turned him on and served his ego but seeing him euphoric like this thrilled him to the depths of his soul. Eichhorst had the most dazzling, radiant smile.

"You like that don't you?"

No verbal response was necessary and the Master did not need telepathy to know Eichhorst 'liking' it was an understatement. His rubbing of his cock sped up but he maintained his tenderness. Eichhorst sighed and lolled his head as if he were high; the Master's touch was a drug he could never get enough of.

"You look most perfect when you are turned on," the Master purred in his ear. "Kiss me."

Eichhorst beamed. Just when he thought things could not get better, the Master had given him a genuine compliment. Normally all he got were words of how useful he was as if he were nothing more than a tool to him. The Master was not usually a big fan of kissing him either and only instigated them occasionally but now he couldn't stop himself showering him with them. Things had definitely changed. He granted his wish and smothered him with his soft lips.

No matter how much he tried, the Master could not stop the words slipping out as he wrapped his arms around Eichhorst, "I love you Thomas..."

He picked him up in a passionate embrace, locking his mouth against his to give him all his love. He wanted his scent on every inch of his body. He carried him into his room and gently laid him on his back in the dirt in his coffin. Eichhorst moaned appreciatively at the different position he was in, the Master's cock was reaching new places. The Master felt a warm feeling inside seeing his expression light up. He didn't give Eichhorst any warning when he was about to cum; the first he knew of it was when he felt his ass filled with his hot fluids and saw the satisfied grin spread across his face.

"My turn now, Master," Eichhorst said mischievously.

"I'm all yours, stick your Nazi cock up my ass," the Master excitedly tickled his ribs and assumed the position on all fours.

Eichhorst wanted to taste him first. He put his lips to his hole and extended his tongue, spending a good few minutes kissing and licking him to make him moist for entry. He did enjoy foreplay.

He slid his cock slowly inside, squeezed his hips and decorated his back with loving kisses. The Master sank into the dirt taking hold of Eichhorst's hand and guiding it over his chest up to his mouth to seductively suck his fingers. Eichhorst enjoyed the new spooning embrace they were in and gave his lord gentle thrusts while he nibbled his neck. The Master moaned in delight. He loved receiving it equally as much as giving it and Eichhorst was lighting up all his ergoneous zones. His cock was exceptional at scratching the deep lustful itch inside him. Eichhorst felt he had reached the very peak of his existance at hearing his Master moaning his name. His confidence grew, finally he was pleasing him. Finally, he was good enough for him. He became bolder, a perverted grin spreading across his face as he got back to his knees and picked up the pace quarrying deep into the Master's ass. It was refreshing being the dominant one. The Master had no complaints as he squealed and neither did his cock.

"I'm going to cum again," he said through gritted teeth as he made a grab for it.

The lust took hold of him and he lost control, writhing and unleashing the white over his hand. Eichhorst did not let up – he wasn't far behind. He shot out his stinger to gobble up what he had released. The Master was completely at his mercy, squirming helplessly at the relentless assault on his super sensitive sweet spot.

"Thomas... you are so good, incredible," he struggled to even get his words out with the profound thumping of his heart and orgasmic jolts rushing through him.

His words were enough to propel the cum from Eichhorst's loins. He threw his head back and panted, feeling the heat build up inside him and shoot up his shaft. All his doubts and insecurities left him with the cum that exploded from him into his lover. He knew they would be together forever. The Master felt him twitching inside him as he filled him up so turned and sealed their love with a kiss that took Eichhorst's breath away.

Their love had been taken to a new level. Both had seen the other in all lights; at their best and worst – there were no secrets or shame between them. Something had altered with their latest encounter; their souls were entwined, bonded for eternity. Eichhorst knew the Master would never look at anyone else and for the first time, the Master had no desire to either.

They lay down together in the his nest, mutually cradling each other, still and contented. It felt good being naked, their nudity having connotations of being completely open to each other abound with trust and respect. The Master realised that cuddling his partner, watching him sleep and listening to his heartbeat was just as pleasurable as the sex itself.

"Ich liebe dich," Eichhorst whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, my beautiful Nazi," the Master smiled. "We will be together for all time..."


End file.
